Convoy Conflict
Dialoge thumb|Huang will Neuigkeiten hören thumb|Doch Lester hat schon wieder Arbeit für ihn thumb|Ein Drogentransport muss geschützt werden thumb|Huangs Fragen werden abgewiegelt... thumb|... die Hauptsache ist, dass er schießen kann thumb|Unterwegs werden ihre Burritos angegriffen thumb|Jetzt kann sich Lester endlich der Biker-Braut widmen... (Huang trifft sich vor der Drogerie mit dem fetten Detektiv, der auf seinem Chopper daherkommt) * Huang Lee: Und, ist eine Ratte bei den Angels of Death? * Lester Leroc: Ich bin mir nicht sicher... aber die Freundin des Bosses schwätzt gerne, wenn sie stoned ist. Allerdings dürfen nur angesehene Mitglieder mit ihr reden. Darum werden wir ein ernsthaftes Problem für sie lösen. (Huang ist genervt) * Huang: In was hast du mich jetzt wieder reingeritten, Fettsack? * Lester: Bleib cool. Wir müssen nur ein bisschen Stoff beschützen... (Lester grinst) * Lester: ... dann kann ich Merediths lockeres Mundwerk für mich arbeiten lassen... für uns, meine ich. Wir werden bald wissen, ob es in dieser Gang einen Maulwurf gibt... Ich bin ein Profi, Baby. Ernsthaft. (nur etwas später, auf dem Anleger: zwei Burritos tauchen auf. Lester steigt von seinem Motorrad) * Lester: Das ist die Lieferung, die wir beschützen müssen. * Huang: Vor wem beschützen wir sie? * Lester: Vor niemandem. Ich denke, die waren alle nur paranoid. Die meisten von denen haben ’ne Woche lang ’ne Drogenparty gefeiert... Du kannst doch schießen, oder? (er sieht Huang bittend an) * Lester: Ich sitz vorn, du kannst als Beifahrer mitfahren. (er setzt sich in einen der Vans. Die Transporter fahren los... ... unterwegs) * Lester: Los, Huang! (später: der Konvoi hat sein Ziel – geringfügig beschädigt – erreicht. Lester steigt aus seinem Van. Die Wagen verschwinden um die Ecke) * Lester: Jetzt, wo das erledigt ist, komm ich an Meredith ran und werd sie zum Reden bringen. Man sieht sich, Baby. (er geht) Mission In der Durchfahrt, die zwischen der Drogerie und Zhou Mings Nachtclub liegt, steht eine Sanchez geparkt, Lesters Ersatzmotorrad. Setz dich drauf und folge dem Detektiv in den Norden Steinways, bis zu einem der großen Schiffsanleger (auf denen man sonst den Dealer Lee findet). Hier wurde scheinbar der Stoff der Angels per Reever angeliefert und in zwei rote Burritos umgeladen. Deine Aufgabe besteht nun darin, den Vans Geleitschutz zu geben und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie intakt in der Garage der A.O.D. ankommen. Nimm noch rasch die hier deponierte Micro-SMG auf und begleite dann die beiden Lieferwagen, die je einen Schadensbalken haben. Die Fahrt führt zunächst von Steinway in Richtung Meadows Park. Es dauert nicht lange, da tauchen die zu allem entschlossenen Biker-Rivalen von The Lost auf. Sie rücken auf Angels an, stehen schießend am Straßenrand oder benutzen Bobcats für ihre wütenden Angriffe. Erledige sie so rasch es geht, die Fahrt dauert noch ein Weilchen. Auf Höhe der Tennisplätze im Meadows Park haben die Lost eine Straßensperre aus zwei Bobcats errichtet. Steig von deinem Bock und klär die Situation. Sammel zurückbleibende Waffen ein, du kannst die Munition gut gebrauchen. Der Konvoi zuckelt weiter durch Willis und du musst weiterhin dein Bestes geben, um die ballernden Angreifer im Zaum zu halten. Sobald die beiden Burritos in die A.O.D.-Garageneinfahrt abbiegen, hast du es überstanden! Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, oder einer der Gang-Burritos zerstört wird. E-Mail Betreff: Kacke + Dampf ist nicht gut für dich + mich. Huang, die Dienstaufsicht macht mir massive Schwierigkeiten. Komm zum Diner im Middle Park East, und zwar pronto. Dein nüchterner, verängstigter und deprimierter Freund, Heston. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Bild:Rudy_Radaricon.png – Rudy D’Avanzos → The World’s a Stooge Bild:Wade_Radaricon.png – Wade Hestons → Evidence Dash Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Convoy Conflict es:Convoy Conflict pl:Convoy Conflict ru:Convoy Conflict Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Lester-Leroc-Missionen